<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here We Stand On Opposing Sides. by ScarSacrifices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141680">Here We Stand On Opposing Sides.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices'>ScarSacrifices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, Past Abuse, Protective Older Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While attempting to recover Technoblades items, Tommy finally talks to Tubbo after all this time. (Written after the 12/17/2020 streams.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp;; Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here We Stand On Opposing Sides.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The oak flooring creaked softly beneath their feet as they both crept through Tubbo’s house. Doing their best to stay low, as silent as they could. Even Tommy was doing his best to keep his voice down, knowing what would happen if he was caught in L’manburg.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why are we here again?” Tommy asked, opening a chest that was set underneath a window.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve told you,” Technoblade replied.  “We need to get my armor back if you want your discs.” He peered out of one of the windows, ensuring that no one had spotted them on their reconnaissance mission yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Oh right—” Tommy rummaged through the chest, trying to spot anything that looked like it could belong to his brother. He dug into the bottom of the chest and felt his breath hitch. He could see his own hand reaching into the chest. The hand that up until that point, was supposed to be invisible.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy your—” Techno attempted to warn but he cut himself off. Falling silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy froze in place. Mind reeling a million miles a minute as he heard the voice of his best friend. He hated himself for the small part of his panic that whispered <em>‘I wish Dream were here.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Tommy what are you— I thought you were <em>dead</em>.” He breathed, staring dumbstruck at him from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>All at once, Tommy felt his ability to move return to him. He spun around, turning and meeting the tired-looking eyes of none other than his old best friend, Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, you’re supposed to be exiled.” Tommy saw a smile fighting itself on and off his face as if he wasn’t entirely sure what emotion he was supposed to be feeling. Tubbo took a step forward, and Tommy flinched back, bumping into the still open chest. He heard a heavy sigh, the sound of drinking, and a moment later Technoblade had uncloaked himself. Netherrite armor back on his body and a new sword pointed in Tubbo’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take another step.” The Blade demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s eyes widened and Tommy could visibly see the older boy gathering his strength. His left hand began to shake ever so slightly, something that Tommy had recognized over the years as the fact that Tubbo, was scared.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re working with <em>him</em>?” Tubbo asked, not looking away from Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. Tubbo, I told you that he could help—”</p><p> </p><p>“You faked your death and joined up with the man who destroyed L’manburg?” Tubbo’s voice shook.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy ached to explain, to get his best friend to realize that even after everything they could still be on the same side. “No! Listen, I was hanging out with Dream and—”</p><p> </p><p>“You were with <em>Dream</em>?!” Tubbo asked, voice high and accusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s my friend— <em>was </em>my friend— I don’t— I don’t know,” He stumbled. “It hurts to think about, but we hung out on the island and—” Tommy took a step forward, reaching out towards Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>“Of <em>course</em>, you’re working with Dream.” Tubbo dragged a hand through his hair and glanced between the brothers with disbelief. “All three of you. This is what I was saying, Tommy. You’re a liability. You joined up with the enemy the second you lost your power—”</p><p> </p><p>“Techno’s not the enemy though. He—” </p><p> </p><p>“He killed me!” Tubbo shouted, still not daring to move from his spot, ever conscious of the sword pointed in his direction. The sword that has probably felled dozens before him, aching to do it once more.</p><p> </p><p>“And you exiled me!” Tommy shouted back. Tears gathered in his eyes and he began to shake. Techno looked between him and Tubbo, attempting to sus out when he should intervene.</p><p> </p><p>“You exiled me, Tubbo,” Tommy said quieter. “You kicked me out of the lands that I helped build. You kicked me out and then didn’t visit me. You didn’t care. Nobody did… except Dream.” His voice broke.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I cared, Tommy,” Tubbo begged. “Do you know how hard of a decision that was? Choosing you or L’manburg? I had to do what was best for my country, Tommy. I had to put my citizens first.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade watched the way Tommy’s eyes had welled up, the boy too proud to let them fall. He finally elected to say something. He slowly moved around Tubbo until he was standing next to Tommy, slightly in front of his little brother, sword outstretched at their apparent foe. “You abandoned your best friend in the name of your government. What did it get you?”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot, actually.” Tubbo insisted. “The walls came down. We banded together and flourished. We <em>almost </em>managed to even kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you didn’t.” Techno couldn’t help but gloat, after all, Technoblade never dies. He tried to steer back to his point.  “But that’s not what I’m talking about, though. How many citizens are in L’manburg anyway? Because Phil has been telling me things. He says that no one cares about your nation anymore. Quackity made his own country and based on our conversation the other day, I’d say that he’s aiming for something bigger. Fundy left. I know that Ranboo is more loyal to Tommy than he is to you. So what country are you protecting, Tubbo? What has your precious government managed to accomplish other than divide people, build borders, and hurt my dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked between the two of them. “You hurt Philza?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shifted uncomfortably. “No! well— a little. He was working with a <em>traitor</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy took a step forward, now shoulder to shoulder with Technoblade. “And so am I. What are you going to do to me, Tubbo? Kill me without a trial? Put me on house arrest? Exile me and leave me on an island alone for <em>weeks </em>with Dream as my only company?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, this is exactly why I had to exile you! Your reckless and violent! You only think with your emotions.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Tubbo,” Tommy said. “I care about <em>people</em>. That’s more than I can say for you.”</p><p> </p><p>They all stared at each other in tense silence, Tubbo glancing between Tommy and Technoblade. Realizing for the first time during this conversation that they really were a set unit. Them against him, against L’manburg.  </p><p> </p><p>“Give Technoblade his armor and weapons, Tubbo,” Tommy said tersely.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, you don’t want to do this,” Tubbo said lowly, looking between them.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is exactly what I want to do. It’s <em>his </em>armor, Tubbo. It’s <em>his</em> and you can’t keep it. Give Techno his stuff back.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade smiled underneath the pig skull that sat on his face. He tilted his head towards Tommy. “You heard what my little brother said. Hand it over. You’re the only one online, Tubbo. This isn’t a fight you can win, and I heard that you’re down to your last life.” He threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo glanced between Techno and Tommy. Looking at his best friend that stands next to his own killer. Looking for any hint of sympathy.  He set down an ender chest and dug out all the things he got off of Technoblade. Throwing it down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Tommy scooped it all up, putting it away in his inventory.</p><p> </p><p>“We used to be brothers, Tommy. Not that long ago.” Tubbo said into the quiet room.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stared at his feet, silent. He reached under his shirt, taking out the compass that hung for so long around his neck. “Yeah, we were.” He yanked on the compass and felt the string break from the force of it. He threw it onto the ground and walked past Tubbo. Leaving him and Technoblade inside.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo felt his blood run cold. Despite everything he didn’t actually believe that Tommy would allow Technoblade to kill him, but now that he was gone… He wasn’t sure what The Blade would do to him.</p><p> </p><p>Techno watched him behind the mask. “If I find out you told anyone, <em>anyone, </em>that Tommy was with me and in L’manburg, I will kill you. I’ll make sure that it sticks. And I’ll accept it when Tommy hates me afterward. If Dream even gives a <em>hint </em>to knowing that we’re working together, nothing in this world, death, Philza, your whole army, will be able to stop me from slaughtering you.” He lifted Tubbo’s chin with the edge of his sword. “Do you understand me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo swallowed but didn’t look away from Techno blade’s gaze. “I don’t know why you care, but fine. Tommy was never here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno walked around Tubbo and out of the room, placing obsidian behind the door as he went, ensuring that Tubbo couldn’t follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not emotionally prepared for them to talk but I needed to get something out that explains how I feel about it. I really like the fact that Technoblade and Tommy are working together, and while it's canon they still dislike each other and are using each other, I like to believe that they do want to help each other out. I'm a sucker for family dynamics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>